Hydrocarbons, such as oil or natural gas, are obtained from hydrocarbon-bearing subterranean geologic formations by drilling a wellbore that provides a partial flow path allowing said hydrocarbons to reach the surface. Hydrocarbons migrate via flow paths connecting a reservoir within the formation and the wellbore.
However, impeded flow paths may lead to an insufficient hydrocarbon production. In such case, various techniques are used to stimulate the hydrocarbon production. Amongst these techniques, it is common to inject specialised fluids via the wellbore into the formation at sufficient pressures to create fractures in the formation rocks. Thereby, channels are created through which the hydrocarbons may more readily flow into the wellbore. The latter technique is referred to as fracturing or hydraulic fracturing and the specialised fluids used in said technique are referred to fracturing fluids.
Ideally, fracturing fluids should impart a minimal pressure drop in the pipe within the wellbore during placement and have an adequate viscosity to carry proppant material that prevents the fracture from closing. Moreover, said fracturing fluids should have a minimal leak-off rate to avoid fluid migration into the formation rocks so that, notably, the fracture can be created and propagated and should degrade so as not to leave residual material that may prevent accurate hydrocarbons to flow into the wellbore.